Torture in her eyes
by Unique girl - YAYZ
Summary: Sally can't stand the pain anymore so takes drastic measures. Amy desperately tries to stop her and reach her in time. Can she succeed? Some SonAmy Characters may be OOC. Rating based on fact story is a touchy subject only. Oneshot


****

Torture in her eyes

Tears fell from her sapphire eyes and her hand shook. She just couldn't do this anymore. Couldn't take the hurt, the pity, the understanding. Couldn't take it and didn't want it. Things had all been so fine, or so she'd thought. Her and him, together. They seemed perfect. They _were_ perfect. So why? Why did he not feel what she felt? Why did he want that other one over her? What was she missing? Her brown fringe flopped down dejectedly, as she stared at her reflection in the small object she held. Light brown fur, cute little nose and her hair shielding her eyes from view. Marks stained her cheeks where her tears had, and continued to, run and her bottom lip trembled. The chipmunk shivered as she remained frozen, staring at her saviour. This little piece of metal, this tiny insignificant object, this was all it would take. Her torment would be over, and they would be better off. She didn't want to hurt them anymore, especially not _her_. Not in the way she had been doing. She knew. She _knew_. She could see it in both their eyes.

The look that said 'I'm sorry it has to be this way'. The look that said 'I want to help'. The look that said 'I don't want to hurt you'. All those looks and more. She could hear them even now, from where she was. She could imagine their faces when they realised, hear the panic in their voices. But they would get over it eventually and move on.

"Sally!" Someone was calling her and she recognised the voice but it wasn't _him_ and it wasn't _her_, so she paid it no mind. She pulled her blue jacket open with one hand, holding the other as still as she could. Her knees trembled and she quaked with fear. She was frightened but it needed to be done, it was for the best. As she continued to stare at the bright metal she held in her hands, a pair of eyes flashed through her mind. They weren't _his_ eyes. No. They were jade, soft, sympathetic and hurt. She knew this would hurt those eyes, but she couldn't take those looks anymore.

Why? Why couldn't she hate her? She had taken everything from her and yet…yet… Even though she told herself that it was all _her_ fault, there was no way she could hate her. It wasn't her fault at all. That was just the way things went. She wanted to hate, and she wanted to _be_ hated. It would make this easier. She wouldn't be missed then. She wouldn't hurt anybody. Those eyes would not leave her mind. She pictured them filling with tears. Try as she might she could not do the deed with those eyes in her mind. She shook her head and tried to picture the jade orbs filled with anger and hate, but she couldn't. Even after the way she had treated the other girl, never once had she been given a hate-filled glare. Not ever had she been treated to the cold shoulder, despite the number of times she'd given both. All she'd ever met was understanding and sorrow. Why? Why was she not hated? Why could this not be made simple for her?

All she could see in those eyes was the same thing. Every time she had pushed past _her_ or glared or called _her_ something or punished _her_ all she ever saw in those eyes… She shuddered. The person respected her, even after everything she'd put _her_ through. _She'd_ shown nothing but kindness and understanding. Every time they'd met and he'd been with _her_, green eyes would shimmer softly at her, sadly acknowledging her silent torment, understanding her pain and sharing her heartache. Even though she wanted to hate and be hated, she couldn't help but be fond of _her_. She couldn't help but like her and appreciate the small looks of forgiveness and sorrow she often received. She felt that _she_ understood her better than anyone else in the world, purely because _she_ had been in the position the chipmunk was now in, only it had been much longer for the other person. So much longer. How had _she_ not gone insane? How?

Taking a deep breath she numbed herself, refusing to let her brain think anymore. She could hear footsteps. Soft, light, quick, panicked and feminine. _She_ was coming. _She_ knew where she was. Before her brain had time to react, the hand holding the knife moved of its own accord. She felt a gust of wind as her jacket fluttered and the door slammed open.

"SALLY NO!" A girl's voice screeched.

It was too late, she was committed. She couldn't stop. For a moment she felt nothing and then a searing heat shot through her chest as the knife penetrated the soft, tender flesh. Her heart felt like it would burst and her lungs were on fire. She felt like they were filling with water as her own blood seeped into them, drowning her. Slowly, her world was turning dark and her breaths became laboured, as first her toes, then her fingers became numb. Her hand slipped from the handle protruding from her chest as she lost feeling in her arm.

She trained her dimming eyes to the girl who had shouted, the one who was running towards her with tears flowing from her eyes as her mouth moved in slow motion. Her legs gave way as she collapsed to her knees, watching the person scream for help. She held the girl's gaze, hoping to see anger, hate, relief, something. But she didn't. All that was there was fear, shock, despair and heart-rending misery. She forced herself to speak, gurgling and choking up blood as she did so.

"Why…don't you hate me?" This was the one question she needed answering, and the person with the answers was knelt before her, pulling the knife out of her body and pressing some cloth she'd ripped off her own dress to the wound. The pink hedgehog shoved her quills behind her ears with one of her hands, while holding the red material more firmly to the chipmunk's chest. "Amy…why…?"

"I would never, EVER hate you Princess Sally." Amy's voice cracked and wavered as she spoke through her sobs. "You're a wonderful, kind person."

"I was awful…to you…" Her voice was fading.

"You were heart broken! Please…please…just hold on. The medics are coming, they'll help you…just don't give up. Don't go to sleep…please." The frantic girl was almost hysterical and howls racked through her body.

The dieing princess made one last effort, and checked the eyes. Lime met azure as she caught her last glimpse of those haunting eyes. Even now…there was no hate…not even a hint of pleasure…only friendship and concern. "Amy…thank you…for still being my friend…"

"Don't talk like that." The hedgehog wailed. "You'll be alright! Just stay awake!"

Her eyes slowly slid shut. "I'm sorry Amy…thank you…" Her voice trailed off and her senses lulled until everything stopped completely.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs as Sally stopped breathing. Desperately she put more pressure on the chest wound and tried CPR. She had no idea what to do, but she pinched the princess' nose with her free hand and breathed through her mouth before pulling away and pushing on her chest. "Breathe, breathe! Sally breathe!" Her own heart was pounding painfully in her chest, like she'd been the one stabbed. All she could hear was her own heartbeat. All she could smell was the blood. Her tears obscured her vision but she continued to breathe for the chipmunk in her arms. It wasn't working. She was growing cold, her limbs getting stiff, her heart was stopped and she hadn't taken a breath for over 3 minutes. Amy could do nothing more but watch helplessly as Sally's face grew pale. She called again and again, but knew it was useless. She was gone. Slipped away. Straight through the hedgehog's fingers.

Sobbing for all she was worth, she cradled the head in her lap, stroking the tear-stained cheeks gently and pressing her forehead to her princess'. Somewhere behind her she heard shouting. Someone tried to pull the body from her, but she grasped tighter and began to shout.

"No! NO! Sally! SALLY! Sally come back!" Her lungs burned for air and her head felt like it would burst.

Gently but firmly, two very masculine arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from the dead chipmunk, leaving the medics to do their job. Hiccupping and crying, Amy was taken by the hand as one arm remained around her stomach, holding her up and supporting her. Slowly she heard a soft voice encouraging her to walk. Putting one step in front of the other felt like agony, but eventually a blast of cold air hit her and chilled her back to some of her senses. She lifted her head and met his emerald eyes.

"Sonic." She whispered and buried her head into his tan chest, cuddling close to his cobalt blue fur. His arms tenderly wrapped around her small frame and held her close, stroking her back and quills, while his nose nuzzled into her headband.

* * *

3 months ago, Sonic had abandoned Sally the night before their wedding. He had come to Amy as she was about to leave the town and start a new life elsewhere, stopping her before she could step foot on the plane. He had confessed how confused he was about his feelings, how being with Sally didn't feel right because he was always holding back, waiting. At first he hadn't known what he was waiting for, but after some time he knew. He felt guilty whenever he kissed the princess, as it was Amy's face that popped up into his head and he had told her that he couldn't marry someone when someone else was constantly on his mind. That night he had kissed her for the first time, and he hadn't held back. Instead he'd poured all his feelings into one magical kiss, and from then on, there had been no question that the two were an item. Sally had not taken it well, as was to be expected when you're dumped on the night before your wedding, and from then on Ms Rose had been the victim of many snide remarks and cruel comments. Even so, Amy had known that look in the girl's eyes and even so Amy liked Sally. She knew that she wasn't really hated, Sally was just sore and hurt. She thought that time would heal the wounds, but obviously the chipmunk hadn't been able to stand the pain. Amy had tried, tried _so_ hard to make it easier for her. She'd kept the displays of affection to a minimum around Sally, made sure to stand a little away from Sonic, always been polite and friendly and tried to show through her eyes that there were no hard feelings, that she understood Sally's pain. From the dieing words, her attempts hadn't gone unnoticed or unappreciated, but it didn't lessen the pain any.

Sally was dead. Suicide. And it was all her fault.

Sonic pulled away slightly and his amazing bottle green eyes held her tear-filled ones lovingly. He was hurting too. He blamed himself as well as she blamed herself. Amy sighed and allowed her body to relax against his, as the exhaustion took its toll from her crying. Tears still dripped from her eyes, but it was now silent. She listened to his soft breathing and felt his heart gently drumming in his chest. Even though it was painful, and even though she blamed herself, Sally wasn't hurting anymore and with Sonic by her side…

Somehow, they'd stumble through this together. She just knew it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay well…I don't like Sally, but I don't hate Sally either. I dislike her, but not enough to smash her to pieces. I wrote this because I wanted to write something sad for once, as most of my work is pretty much happy stuff, or fairly happy anyway. I've been longing to write a bit of Sally for a while now. Even though I don't like her, I've never thought of her as being cruel or mean, and I know somewhere deep down, that she and Amy DON'T hate each other. I sat for a long time thinking and thinking about whether I should write this or not and whether I could do the story justice. The idea has been in my head for a fair few months now, but I haven't been able to pluck up the courage and write some Sally sadness. Until now. I've gone ahead and written it and I hope you like it, even if it is sad.

Just for the record, when Sally was being nasty to Amy, it wasn't because she was a nasty person. It was because she was hurting and needed someone to blame and let it all out on. Amy was just the natural choice for such a need and Amy understood. Deep down, even to the end, Sally liked Amy and she wanted to be hated and hate Amy to give her a reason to be mean. She felt guilty about being cruel.

Please review because I put a lot of effort into this story and I had to do a lot of hard thinking before I dared to write about such a touchy and difficult subject. Thanks.


End file.
